


Tragical romance and all? Remains to be seen...

by missnic



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnic/pseuds/missnic
Summary: This fanfic is a continuation of the TV series Anne with an E (or AWAE) I decided on writing this because sadly the series got cancelled and so we never saw the way the characters ended up. this first chapter won't include Ka'kwet because when I first started writing this it was going to be a Shirbert fanfic and not a continuation, but I promise to add her in the second chapter. This is my first fanfic so I apologise if it isn't any good, also the first chapter has scenes from season 3 but the other chapters are set after where the series left off.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Better Feelings of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoy this chapter  
> This is chapter is basically from the train scene up until the letter, the next chapter will have more characters in it and will continue from what I wish the series would've had in it if they had continued for a season 4  
> Thank You xx

The sounds of the steam engine fill the room. Gilbert got up in a hurry to switch seats. 

Diana and Mr Barry sat as Gilbert looked for a spare seat. “Diana, Mr Barry, I didn’t know you were onboard. I am moving seats I was too close to the smoking car” Gilbert chuckles. 

Diana sat still avoiding eye-contact from Gilbert, she thought it was only appropriate to be mad at Gilbert, especially since he had been so utterly rude to dear Anne. 

“Congratulations on your impending nuptials, dear boy, you must be embroiled in a flurry of wedding plans, hmm? My advice: say yes to everything it’s safer” Mr Barry chuckles back. Gilbert never told Mr Barry, as he promised Winifred, the only exception he had made during those 2 weeks he had to keep his mouth shut was his Anne, he couldn’t not reveal himself to her, as he loved her (though he’s never had the courage to actually tell her). Gilbert smiled just by thinking of her, she was his whole world, but he clearly wasn’t hers. 

“Sir, I apologise I wasn’t permitted to tell you earlier. But I can now say that I’m not engaged, so I won’t be moving to Paris” This sentence can’t help but make Diana smile, Gilbert WOULD’NT BE marrying Winifred, maybe there was still a chance for him and Anne. “Does this mean you’ll be coming to Queens after all?” 

“Actually, I’ll be attending the University of Toronto, it’ll serve me better for my career” This response does not put Diana at ease. 

“Well… enjoy your journey” Gilbert says before walking off, trying not to notice Diana’s clearly annoyed look.  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Anne ran back to her dorm in a hurry to change her boots, she knew she’d be running quite far to catch up with Gilbert because god knows where he could be. 

She couldn’t quite believe that Gilbert actually broke off the courtship he had with Winifred, she was a delightful woman, Anne wishes she had known her under different circumstances so she wouldn’t have to be jealous of her all the time. 

All of Anne’s thoughts were running through her head at the same time.

What if Gilbert didn’t like her that way?

What if he just wanted to be alone?  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
Before her father could protest against it, Diana hurried over to where Gilbert was sitting. 

She joined him before giving him a death stare he would never forget. How could a boy this kind be so cruel to Anne? He seemed so innocent and definitely not the type to break someone’s heart.  
Diana finally broke the silence “So you simply never bothered to speak to Anne about any of this?!” 

“Had I had the opportunity to, I would have. In fact, I went over¬-“ Before Gilbert could continue Diana butted in 

“You’ve had EVERY opportunity, for YEARS. Admit it: you’ve been smitten with Anne ever since she first came to Avonlea and smashed her slate over your head!” Gilbert knows this is the truth but he can’t just come out and tell Diana “There have been COUNTLESS clues, and you certainly can’t deny you were beguiled by her at dance practice, EVEN THOUGH it turns out you were secretly courting a mystery debutante who you had the TEMERITY to step out with at the fair with no word of warning. THEN you show up at the ruins after exams and DEMAND to know how Anne feels about you and give her ALL A 30 SECONDS TO DECIDE HER ENTIRE FUTURE! And worst of all, you callously ignored the letter Anne wrote to you, even though she told you she LOVED you!” 

… Gilbert had never received a letter, let alone one from Anne confessing her love to him. What was Diana on about?  
Did Anne truly love him?

Was this not unrequited love after all?

“What letter?!, Diana what letter!” This reply came as a shock to Diana, she had just assumed Gilbert knew about the letter, and that he was just not bothered to respond. Never in a million years would Diana have thought Gilbert didn’t reply because he never got it. 

Diana didn’t hesitate to tell Gilbert to run to Queens and talk to Anne. Gilbert listened to what Diana had to say and took off in a hurry, even leaving his bags on the train.  
It would be lying if Gilbert said he found it easy to find Queens. He searched everywhere to find the Blackmore house, where finally he was stood in luscious green grass. 

He had only been standing there for about 3 seconds before a familiar figure walked out the door in a hurry. 

It was Anne. 

It didn’t take long for them to make their way towards one another, walking slowly just to savour the moment. 

When Anne was stood a mere 3 inches from Gilbert’s face, he kissed her. It was passionate. Anne couldn’t tell if this moment was real or if she was just dreaming, so she pinches herself knowing that has always been the way to know if she was really there or not. 

“Ouch… I just had to check; I have a very good imagination, so I just had to be sure… this… is… real” she smiled to herself

“Anne, I have to know, do you truly have feelings for me?” 

Instead of replying she kisses him. 

Just as this moment sweetens the clock strikes twelve and Gilbert has to go. 

What is he, Cinderella? Anne thought to herself though she made sure not to say it out loud, she had gotten in trouble a lot for her mouth these past years. 

The two decide on becoming pen pals and share a laugh before a carriage arrives. 

“Diana?!” says Anne

“Can I still be your roommate?”

“So, you’re coming to Queens after all!” 

Mr Barry offered his carriage to Gilbert. 

Before the carriage heads off, he steps off the carriage and kisses Anne one last time knowing it’ll be a while before he’ll see her again. She truly was one of a kind. 

“Matthew? Marilla?” 

“Anne, we have something to show you” Marilla says excitedly 

It’s not long before Anne is crying at the site of the book in front off her. The drawing shows that her mother had red hair as well!

“This book is the missing piece of the puzzle. You gave me my wish… my birthday wish, my lifetime wish”

“You are a wish come true I never knew I was making” 

Anne raced back to her college dorm just before Mrs Blackmore called lights out. She had spent most of her afternoon freaking out because she had just found the missing piece to the puzzle that was her past, and to make it better Gilbert Blythe had kissed her. 

Anne Shirley Blythe. She had to admit to herself, it did sound nice. 

Anne finally managed to grab her fountain pen and start writing. 

“Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Ka'kwet in it, as I said in my summary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :))  
> Also if you have any requests add them in the comments :)  
> Thank You xx


	2. Authors Note (sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note

hey guys, i’m sorry that it took so long for me to get back to this but anyways I’m moving over to wattpad my username is “simpf0r1D” and the work is called “Kindred Spirits Forever... //AWAE continuation” thank you and sorry again


End file.
